one for the road
by lowercases
Summary: Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hingga semuanya benar-benar selesai. — austria/hungary, AU.


Roderich adalah pemuda berkarisma, berpendidikan, elegan, lemah lembut, dan perhatian.

Tapi bukan itu yang Eliza cari.

Ponsel wanita itu berdering.

"Oh, maaf, itu Beilschmidt."

Eliza menghentikan ciuman mereka.

.

.

* * *

 **aph** © hidekaz himaruya  
 **one for the road** © arctic monkeys, domino records  
 **warning** : third wheeling, possibly ooc karena udah lama ga diam di fandom ini  
 **catatan** : salah satu project menulis fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu di album AM, titel diambil dari lagu dengan judul yang sama oleh arctic monkeys, bukan songfic :)

* * *

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama seperti ini, Elizaveta Hedervary adalah gadis yang tangguh, memesona, menarik, dan menebarkan aura hangat, Roderich jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama, sungguh, ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Karenanya, ketika Eliza mengangguk saat Roderich memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, Roderich bersumpah akan menjadi pemuda paling sempurna yang Eliza temui, menjadi apapun yang Eliza inginkan.

Roderich pertama kali bertemu Eliza saat ia masih kelas dua sekolah dasar, Eliza berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, dengan celana gombrang dan kaus The Beatles pemberian saudara laki-lakinya (sungguh, Roderich ingat!) Eliza menawarkan senyum dan cokelat batang pada Roderich.

Sejak saat itu, Roderich sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang sempit bernama cinta.

Jemari Roderich kecil menari di atas hitam putih tuts piano, memesona Eliza kecil yang masih polos dan tak mengetahui apapun perihal musik. Eliza memekik girang saat Roderich mengatakan ia akan mengajari Eliza bermain piano, yang sampai sekarang tak terealisasikan karena kesibukan mereka berdua yang kian bertambah saat beranjak dewasa.

Kelas lima sekolah dasar, Roderich sudah handal memainkan biola, lagi-lagi tetap memesona gadis polos dengan senyum lebar yang manis, Roderich ingin sekali senyum itu hanya diperuntukkan buatnya, ia ingin sekali.

Saat kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, Roderich akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menembak Eliza dengan pernyataan cinta, tak disangka-sangka, Eliza yang kini rambutnya tergerai panjang mau dan menerima Roderich menjadi kekasihnya.

Roderich menjadikan nama Eliza sebagai jimatnya.

Waktu kian berlalu, Eliza tetap seorang wanita paling cantik yang ada di galaksi, dengan rambut cokelat karamel yang memikat, dan perangainya yang menawan, membuat Roderich kian jatuh cinta.

Terlebih saat Eliza berkata ia menyematkan bunga lili di antara surai rambutnya _agar Roderich bilang bahwa ia cantik_ , dan bagaimana ia berusaha keras belajar memasak _agar Roderich senang dengan masakannya_.

Sungguh, tidak perlu bunga, ataupun pandai memasak, Elizaveta Hedervary adalah wanita paling sempurna yang Roderich butuhkan.

Mereka kelas dua sekolah menengah atas saat Roderich pertama kali mengecup Eliza, kaku dan lembut, begitu kata Eliza seraya tertawa, meski ia yakin Eliza hanya bercanda, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Eliza. Berbekal keberanian, ia mencium Eliza sebagaimana yang ia bisa.

Bibir Roderich sudah pernah menjelajahi leher Eliza dan jemari Eliza, tapi tidak, ia tidak pergi lebih jauh dari itu. Eliza adalah gadis paling sempurna di dunia ini, ia tidak ingin menodainya.

Lalu kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Seorang murid pindahan dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut silver menebarkan senyum dan seringai yang meluncur begitu natural dari wajahnya. Suaranya aneh dan parau, tapi keras dan bersahabat. Gadis-gadis jatuh cinta, laki-laki merana, Eliza terpaku dan Roderich membatu.

"Beilschmidt adalah temanku saat kelas satu sekolah dasar, sebelum pindah dan bertemu denganmu," Eliza berceloteh, "ia sangat menyebalkan! Suka menjenggut rambutku dan berkata kalau iris mataku aneh, padahal warna matanya yang merah lebih mengerikan dan aneh!" Ia sibuk berbicara.

Roderich mengiakan sembari menulis not di atas kertas partitur, Eliza duduk di sebelahnya, tapi rasanya seperti Eliza sedang berada di dunia yang lain. Entah kenapa.

Semuanya tidak indah lagi sejak Beilschmidt itu datang, Eliza jadi lebih lama membalas pesannya, dan dalam diskusi kelompok, Eliza yang sekelompok dengan Gilbert tampak sangat menikmati waktu mereka, mungkin mereka hanya menuai rindu sejak perpisahan kelas satu sekolah dasar, tapi alasan itu tidak dapat menenangkan hati Roderich, kadang air matanya menetes semalaman memikirkan Eliza direnggut darinya.

Hingga suatu hari, saat itu sudah sore, dan sekolah sudah sepi, kecuali beberapa orang yang mengerjakan tugas berkelompok dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Tak terkecuali Roderich, ia baru saja selesai berlatih menjadi konduktor untuk orkestra di kegiatan sekolahnya.

Ia hendak mengambil tas yang tertinggal di kelasnya saat ia mendengar satu dua cekikikan melambung menuju gendang telinganya. Ia tahu suara siapa saja ini. Gilbert dan Eliza.

"Bego, jarinya jangan kaku gitu! Terus, mukanya dikontrol! Hahaha!" Suara Gilbert memecah sunyi.

"Iya emang mau gimana lagi? Jariku masih pemula! Sabar dong! Kayak nenek-nenek aja!" Kini suara Eliza jelas terdengar.

Roderich mengintip untuk memastikan saja.

Mereka tinggal berdua dan duduk di lantai, Eliza memegang gitar dalam pangkuannya sementara Gilbert yang berjarak sekitar dua meter di depannya menginstruksikan cara memainkan gitar yang benar. Oh, Roderich ingat, Gilbert cukup lihai dalam memetik gitar, bahkan itulah yang membuatnya bisa sekelompok dengan kelompok Eliza karena kelompok Eliza membutuhkan pemain gitar.

Diam, bibir Roderich tertutup rapat.

Ia bahkan tak sempat mengajarkan Eliza bermain piano.

Ataupun biola.

Tak sempat.

.

* * *

.

"Roderich," Eliza menaruh piring berisi makan malam di atas tangan Roderich, lelaki yang kehilangan selera makan itu masih tertegun dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan, "mama sama papamu kapan pulang?" Eliza lalu bertanya dengan senyum manis yang biasanya.

"Besok.. mungkin."

"Kau sakit?" Eliza menaruh punggung tangannya di depan dahi Roderich, "ah enggak."

Roderich terdiam, ia lalu memandang wajah Eliza dengan tekun, bibirnya masih terkatup rapat sebelum ia menaruh piringnya dan piring Eliza yang berisi nasi goreng di atas meja, tadinya ia dan Eliza hendak makan di halaman belakang, tapi selera makannya hilang dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Hey?" Eliza memanggil. Roderich kembali mendekati Eliza yang duduk di bangku taman, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eliza, membiarkan napas mereka bertemu.

Eliza kelihatannya mengerti, ia lalu menutup matanya dan terdiam dengan tenang, menunggu. Roderich lalu mendekatkan dahinya dan dahi Eliza, meromantisasi suasana, ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Eliza perlahan, cantik, menawan, memesona, mengagumkan, semuanya sempurna.

Roderich mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir gadis itu, lembut.

Setelah mereka berdiam lama, nada dering ponsel terdengar.

"Oh, maaf, itu Beilschmidt."

Eliza menarik mundur wajahnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari Gilbert.

Hati Roderich hancur berkeping-keping.

Pemuda itu memerhatikan Eliza yang sibuk membahas komposisi lagu yang akan ia dan Gilbert buat, mata gadis itu bercahaya, rambutnya terlihat lebih bersinar, dan raut wajahnya berubah bersemangat. Eliza bahkan kelihatan lebih cantik saat bertelepon dengan Gilbert.

Roderich melangkah ke dalam rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng soda dari lemari es.

Eliza tampak sudah selesai bertelepon dengan Gilbert, ia menoleh untuk menemuka Roderich membawa dua kaleng soda, seingatnya, Roderich tidak begitu menyukai soda.

"Wow, ada apaan, nih?"

Pemuda kalem itu terdiam sejenak, memandangi lagi Eliza lama, lalu mengambil satu kaleng dan menawarkannya pada Eliza, "Untukmu."

Eliza dipenuhi tanda tanya, "Buat apa ini sebenarnya?"

Roderich membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. _One for the road_ , terus minum, setelah itu, selesai semuanya. Gampang kan?" Roderich tersenyum.

" _One for the road_?" Eliza ikut tersenyum, suasananya menjadi cair.

"Yap,"

Kaleng itu berpindah tangan, Eliza mengangkat jemarinya, "Trims."

Mereka melakukan _cheers_ , " _One for the road_ ," ujar Roderich, diulang oleh Eliza.

Dalam beberapa tegukan, soda itu habis oleh keduanya.

"Lalu?" Eliza bertanya lagi.

Roderich tersenyum, "Kataku, setelah minum, semuanya selesai kan?"

"Yap, begitu katamu."

"Ya, memang selesai, kita sudah selesai," Roderich masih memampangkan senyum, "semuanya sudah selesai, Elizaveta Sayang. Kau bukan milikku sekarang, dan aku bukan milikmu lagi, sekarang saatnya kita melangkah di jalan kita masing-masing, maafkan aku."


End file.
